Famous in a Small Town
by ericastwilight
Summary: Actor Edward Cullen, decides to go home for the holidays, hoping to see his love. Bella, a famous author does, too. They both try to hide from the media and their fans the reason why they've come home.


**AN: Another one shot. It's a little fast paced since it's a one shot. I had fun writing this. I could picture this happening. **

**Twilight Characters belong to Stephenie Meyer**

**Famous in a Small Town**

_**Another one-shot inspired by a song title. Enjoy!f**_

**EPOV**

I ran down the street in the alley and hid behind an awful trash bin. My breathing was erratic and heavy. I should've known better than to get a cup of coffee even in a small town, my home town of Forks, Washington. I haven't seen my parents in months and I had been secluded in my parent's home for days. I just wanted to take a drive and grab a cup of coffee and look at my old neighbor hood. No big deal right? Well I guess it is for me. I'm not your average Joe. I am a multi-million dollar actor Edward Cullen.

Truth be told who I really hoped to see was Bella. We went our separate ways after high school to pursue our dreams. I ended up an actor and she was a famous author. I missed her so much. We had kept contact through phone calls and emails and occasional visits but it wasn't enough. I wanted to be with her. I knew she was heading home for the Thanksgiving holiday another reason I chose to come home. I wanted to see her. Even though we both agreed that it would be best to wait until the rumors in the tabloids died down.

I didn't think I could make it to my father's car just down the street without being seen. But I had to try. I heard the running footsteps of several women going further down the street and I pumped my legs and ran for the car. I heard screams from behind me and turned to see those several women heading in my direction but Bella was in front of them.

"Run Edward! Run!" Bella cried out a huge smile on her face. The women were yelling her name and mine as she made her way to me. She grabbed my hand and tugged. She was laughing. "Come on do you seriously want to be caught?" She looked at me and smiled. I had forgotten the crowd of women and men chasing us. A silver Volvo stopped hard just in front of us and honked.

"Hurry get in!" Alice screamed as she unlocked the doors. Bella and I stumbled into the back seat as Alice peeled out not allowing us to even close the door. The car door closed on its own as I realized that I had landed on top of Bella. I looked down at her and she smiled.

"Hello there beautiful." I whispered getting lost in her beautiful brown eyes.

"Hey there handsome."

"Stay down you two. We don't want them trying to follow us to the new house." Alice stated giggling slightly looking at us in the rear view mirror.

"At the speed you're going I doubt anyone would catch up Alice." Bella grumbled. She always hated the way my family and I drove.

"It's a good thing I found you Edward. I think Lauren and Jessica were ready to tear you apart." Alice laughed.

"I guess that's what I get being famous in a small town. Where are we going anyway?" I asked Alice shifting myself so my weight was not Bella.

"Well you can't go to Bella's or our home. That crowd knows you two are in town so they will most likely show up there soon. So I'm taking you to Esme's latest project. A small cottage she has been renovating." Alice shrugged her shoulders not meeting my eyes.

"Alice what are you hiding?" I asked as I looked around us. There were no cars behind us and thought that we were safe from prying eyes. I sat up pulling Bella up from the seat. She smiled and snuggled closer to me.

"I missed you. Do you have something for me?" Bella smiled at me a look of anticipation on her face. I smiled and pulled it out of my jacket pocket. I placed it on her ring finger and kissed it as Bella sighed. I noticed then that Bella was wearing a floor length jacket with white shoes.

"What are you wearing?" I tried to pull the jacket collar from her body but she slapped my hand away.

"Don't worry you'll find out soon enough." Alice chirped as she drove down a dark dirt rode. I tried to make sense of our surroundings and found nothing that I recognized. There was nothing but green trees on all sides.

"Bella, do you know what's going on?" I whispered into her ear as I kissed her neck knowing she won't be able to lie to me. Bella moaned lightly as my kisses trailed farther down her neck.

"Stop… that right …now Edward Anthony Masen Cullen!" Alice screamed as she reached at me and smacked my shoulder several times.

"Nice try buddy but that is going to have to wait until later tonight." Bella whispered kissing my lips softly.

"We're here!" Alice screamed. We pulled up to a small cottage that looked liked it belonged in a fairytale. In front of the house was a large arch filled with twinkling lights and flowers. There before us was our closest friends and family seated in seats on the other side of the arch.

"Is this what I think it is?" I looked in Bella's eyes. Her eyes glistening with tears she started to bite her lower lip and nodded. I smiled and I kissed her several times. "We're finally going to get married?" Bella nodded again.

"Only if you want it to be," Bella whispered her hand cupping my face.

"Yes, of course I do. Let's go." I kissed her again as I opened the door and stepped out pulling Bella closer to my body. "Are you sure this is what you want?"

"As long as you're with me, that's all that matters. I can't wait any longer I want this more than anything Edward. I love you." Bella said kissing my lips softly. I smiled against her lips. This amazing woman has agreed to finally marry me. I lifted her up and swung her around as she started laughing wrapping her arms around my neck.

"Ok ok, we need to get this show on the road before the mob shows up. Here, Edward get changed inside." Alice thrust a garment bag in my arms as she pulled Bella away.

"Everyone we should be ready in about 10 minutes while the groom and bride finish getting ready." Alice announced as she led Bella to a small white tent set up outside of the cottage. My father took my arm and led me to the small house.

"So son, are you ready for this?" Carlisle asked as he opened up my garment bag to a black tux.

"I've been ready this since I first met her our junior year in high school. I love her and I always have." I said with so much conviction that I think it surprised him.

"You do know you are both going to have a hard life ahead of you. The both of you will be working long hours and half way across the world. The media will be hounding your every move." Carlisle explained as he handed me a crisp white shirt.

"That comes with the fame. We've both talked about this. One works while the other is on vacation that way we are never apart for more than a few days. As for the media that's just a part of life. If things get too tough we both agreed we'd give it all up for each other." I said as I pulled my pants on.

"Good that's what I wanted to hear. She's the perfect match for you Edward. I just don't want to see either of you hurt."

"I won't hurt her I'll love her for my entire existence." I pulled on my jacket as Carlisle tied my tie around my neck.

"Good. Alice said that this shot gun wedding would be the best thing to do to prevent the media from knowing. All your friends out there thought they were coming for a dinner party." Carlisle smiled and pulled me in for hug. There was a knock on the door as Alice peeked her head in.

"She's ready Edward." Alice indicated as she walked over to me and gave me a hug. "I'm so happy for you." She ran her fingers through my hair and looked up frustrated and gave up trying to tame my thick locks.

"I take it that this whole thing was your idea?" I smiled down to my little sister.

"Yes. This was the best course of action. You two kept dancing around announcing a date that I took the chance that this is what you both want now."

"You were so right on the money. We both were so preoccupied with the media that we didn't think about what we really wanted. I'm ready."

Alice led me down the isle our friends sitting on chairs on either side of the isle. I made my way by the arch where Judge Weber stood a big smile on his face. My father, Jasper and Emmett stood beside me.

Music started up as I looked up to see Alice, Rosalie and Angela Weber walking down the isle. The music changed to Wagner's March as Bella exited the tent arm and arm with her father. My eyes locked on to hers a warm smile on her face as she slowly marched down the isle.

Her eyes never left mine as I felt an overwhelming sense of happiness as the woman of my dreams drifted towards me in a beautiful white strapless dress that flowed from the bodice just below her waist. The hem just touching the grass as she finally made it to me. Her father lifted her sheer white veil and kissed her on the cheek then offered her hand to me. I took her hand in my own my eyes still locked on hers.

The ceremony went off without a hitch. She said I do with so much love in her eyes and voice that there was no doubt that she loved me. Judge Weber announced us husband and wife as the crowd irrupted in applause. We didn't even take a few steps before family members launched themselves at us giving congratulations and hugs.

After several minutes the wind picked up and everyone pointed to the sky as a helicopter landed several hundred feet in front of the arch in a small clearing. My first thought was that the media had found us but Alice rushed up to us.

"That's your ride. You have to go the media is just down the drive. We'll take care of everything here. Enjoy your honeymoon!" Alice yelled over the sound of the helicopter. Bella turned to her mother and kissed her several times and whispered in her ear.

"I love you all! Thanks for helping us! Bye!" Bella yelled and ran to the open door of the helicopter. I waved at everyone as I noticed several sets of headlights heading in our direction. I rushed to the door and jumped in and closing the door.

"Go! Go!" I told the pilot. He nodded and ascended.

"We did it! We got married!" Bella screamed at me and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing my entire face.

"Finally I thought we'd never get here!" I told her and crashed my lips to hers. I pulled away trailing a kisses down her neck. "So where are we headed to?" I whispered against her skin.

"A private island a jet is waiting for us on the runway. We won't be there for several hours but it will be worth it." Bella gasped as I gently bit her earlobe.

"Hmm…I don't think I'll be able to wait that long." I replied sucking just under her ear.

"Well the jet it private. Just us, I always wanted to join the mile high club." Bella giggled.

"So have I." One of my hands traveled up her dress to her thighs. She was wearing stocking and garter belts. I groaned at the thought I couldn't wait to get her out of this dress.

"Edward you have to stop. I think you can wait just 10 more minutes until we get to the airport." Bella gasped as I pressed a few fingers against her core through her panties noticing that they were crotch-less, I groaned. She was so wet.

"Can you blame me? I haven't touched you in three months. God I missed you." My lips met hers again and she deepened it parting her mouth so my tongue could explore her mouth. My fingers trying to further explore her but she stopped me by biting my lower lip.

"Stop now or you have to wait until we get to the island." Bella pulled way with a smile playing on her lips. I pouted and grazed her thigh one more time before pulling away completely. She laughed at my pout and pulled my lip between her teeth and gently tugged. I groaned and kissed her deeply. After several minutes the helicopter descended close to a small jet plane. We exited and made our way to the plane where a flight attendant and two pilots were waiting for us.

"My name is Rebecca I will be your flight attendant. Ms. Whitlock has sent the baggage ahead of time and also has a change of clothes on board. We should be landing in Hawaii in about 5 hours." Rebecca smiled and gestured for us to enter the plane. Bella gripped the hand rails and entered the plane sitting on a nice love seat in the center. I took a seat beside her and wrapped my arms around her.

"We will be departing right away so please buckle your seatbelts once we are airborne and that light," Rebecca pointed to a light behind her. "Is lit you may walk about the cabin. Your clothes are in that back room. Also press this button if you need anything otherwise I won't be seeing you until we land." She winked and opened a door that opened up to a small cabin in front of us.

"You heard the lady time to buckle you in Mrs. Cullen." I said grabbing the buckle and clicking it in place. I fastened my belt quickly and wrapped my arms around her and kissed her neck.

"Hmm…Mrs. Cullen I can get used to that. My book editor is so going to kill me though." Bella laughed.

"I can only imagine the aftermath once we get home. Just how long are we staying at the island?" I asked still kissing her exposed neck.

"About 3 weeks if nobody finds out we're there." Bella moaned softly as my kisses led to the swell of her breasts.

"How did you manage that?" I asked not really caring, just curious. We both led busy lives I couldn't see how this was scheduled.

"Alice must have had this planned for a while because all of sudden I have a month free and so do you. She can work miracles." Bella chuckled as she removed my tie.

"What are you doing?" I chuckled as she started to unbutton my shirt.

"Once that light turns on we can go back to the other room and _change_. I thought we should have a head start." Bella licked my earlobe taking it in her mouth and lightly sucking. By now my chest was exposed her fingers running over the lines of my chest. We felt the plane start to ascend and her fingers continued to explore as did her lips. I groaned her lips grazed my collarbone and down to my chest.

Bella stopped suddenly and pulled away. A smile playing at her lips as she looked behind me. She quickly unbuckled her seat belt and jumped up from the seat. "Catch me if you can Mr. Cullen," she sprinted to the other room. I followed suit and grabbed her by the waist pulling her closer to me.

We tumbled into the small room and closed the door behind us. She roughly removed my shirt and jacket and attacked with her mouth my right nipple. I hissed and fumbled with the zipper on the back of her dress. It fell away instantly pooling at her feet. Before me was my Bella clad in nothing but tiny white panties, a garter belt that held up her stockings. I groaned as my mouth went to one of her nipples my hand on the other. She moaned into the crook my neck. Her hands were at my zipper freeing me of my pants and my boxers in one swift movement. I pushed her against the wall and lifted her by her sweet round ass. Her legs automatically wrapped around me. Her wet core on my abdomen as my body pressed into hers. Her hands were in my hair tugging at it to bring my mouth to hers.

"Fuck Edward I missed you. I need you now!" Her hips bucked grinding my erection with delicious friction, but I wanted more. I lifted her slightly higher and thrust into her in a swift movement. She screamed and I groaned at the sensation of my cock fully sheathed inside her warm tight heat.

"Fuck Bella! You're so tight and wet." I growled taking a nipple in my mouth.

"It's all for you my love. Only for you." She gasped as I bit her nipple. I gave her a moment to get used to me thrusting in and out slowly. My lips sucking on her neck as she started to meet with each of my thrusts in perfect rhythm. Both of moaning each other's names as our bodies became slick with sweat.

"Harder! Edward." I thrust into harder and faster as we were both wanting release from the tension building in our bodies. I gripped her hips harder burying myself in her tight pussy. My head falling back as she licked my neck and she took a bite as she screamed into my flesh and came over the edge bringing me with her. We both rode our orgasms my name from her lips and hers from mine. I kissed her entire face before ending on her lips. I slowly pulled out of her but kept my body pressed against hers as I lowered her legs down.

"Hmm…three months huh. So was it worth the wait Mr. Cullen?" Bella fasked trying to calm her breathing.

"Yes. What did you think Mrs. Cullen?" I smiled against her jaw my arms still wrapped around her.

"I think I need another demonstration to make sure of that answer." Bella giggled as I started tickling and pinching her sides.

"Stop! Stop! Uncle! It was amazing. There I said it!" Bella laughed trying to get away from my clutches. She thrust some jeans and a t-shirt at me.

"Get changed I'm thirsty. Grab me a drink while I get dressed please." She smiled at me while she looked for her clothes.

"Anything for you Mrs. Cullen." I put on a fresh pair of boxers and the rest of my clothes that Alice had left for me and headed out to ask for help from Rebecca. She came out with some water, fresh fruit and sodas. She went back into the other room as Bella came into the room. I turned my attention to her and there was clad in a tiny blue bikini and a sheer wrap tied at her waist.

"I'm going to kill Alice. What was she thinking giving this as my only option to change into?" Bella pouted and then cocked her head looking at me.

"Why are you looking at me like that Edward?" She asked taking a few steps backward as I stalked towards her.

"I don't think there will be much left of that bikini by the time we get to the island." I pulled her to my chest and kissed her groping her ass.

"Hmm…I guess I'll have to thank Alice now!" She arched her eyebrows suggestively and laughed as I took her back in the room.

**AN: I have one more I'll post in the next few days. It's called Jesus take the Wheel. If you would like for me to write a one shot based on a title of a song let me know and I will. Please review!**


End file.
